My Bones Are Tired
by Amanda Mancini
Summary: A songfic to Jewel's 'Daddy' about Draco, and a bit into his mind. Rated for indirect physical abuse. Please see author's note for repost reasons.


_ A/N on january 9, 2000, date of repost: For some reason, my fics were all deleted from fanfiction.net, and thus I re-uploaded them, changed my name, e-mail, password, etc. Thank you to the many people who have already and reviewed this: all of them have my deepest gratitude._

# 

  
My Bones are Tired

_My bones are tired, Daddy.  
I don't get enough sleep.  
I don't eat as good as I could, Daddy.  
What's that say about me?_

He looked up from his wet pillow to the alarm clock next to his bed. How long had he been there? It was dark now, he realised, as he clapped his hands and the fireplace ignited, dimmly lighting the room. He left his bed and walked to the bureau, inspecting the side of his face in the mirror.

_You know sometimes I sleep past noon, Daddy.  
I drink lots of black coffee, and I smoke like a chimney,  
And yes, I left the refridgerator door half open daddy.  
What's that say about me?_

The bruise wasn't nearly as impressive as it had been last time, but the cut was still a deep one. Draco always hated it when his father wore the diamond ones. He had to smirk despite himself, diamonds were so _femenine. _It was just after midnight, he thought to himself as he turned away from his reflection. He had missed dinner and was ravenous. He knew the door wasn't locked anymore. His mother never kept it locked past eleven in case there was some sort of emergency.

Without much of a thought about what his father would do about it, Draco opened the door and creeped out into the hall.

_Sometimes I want to rip out your throat, Daddy  
For all the things you said that were mean._

He pulled back the canvas tapestry depicting the family coat of arms, a kingsnake poised around a dagger. He walked down a dark staircase and ducked through some small doors into the manor's kitchens. He was immediately greeted by a house elf.

"Knew you was coming," she whispered nervously, "Heard noises upstairs and thought maybe you's got in trouble." Draco wrinkled his nose at the miserable creature, thinking maybe he ought to go to the kitchens less often.

"Give me some fresh lemon cake and some of that Spoumante that father drinks, Holly."

"But Master Drco, you's not allowed fancy wine. Master Lucius was saying so."

_Gonna make you just as vulnerable as I was, Daddy.  
What's that say about me?_

Master.. Draco had to admit that it had a nice ring to it...

"My father can't always control me," he retorted, "Bring it up to my room. Or else." He turned on his heel and went on his way back up the stairs, out the tapestry. He fliched as it swept against his cheek, jarring the scab there. It started to bleed again, and Draco wiped at it with his shirt, suddenly aware of just how cold it was. He quickly strode in the direction of his room.

_Sometimes I want to bash in your teeth, Daddy.  
Gonna use your tongue as a stamp.  
Gonna rip your heart out the way you did mine, Daddy.  
Go ahead and psycho-analyse that._

The bruise hurt a lot more too, and his eyes felt a bit raw from having rubbed away at them so much. Strange, Draco thought, how everything comes rushing back at you in the dark.

His footsteps echoed in the stone hallway, but it was only when he noticed the shadows move did he realise that they weren't only his own. Trying to hide behind a suit of armor, Draco darkly watched his father stroll by, probably to the kitchens himself, and was amazed that he couldn't see him.

_'Cause I'm your creation, I'm your love, Daddy.  
Grew up to be and do all those sick things you said I'd do.  
Well last night I saw you sneak out your window  
With your black* hood, Daddy.  
What's that say about you?_

"Be _careful_ Master Draco." Holly stepped out from behind the armor. "If you be seen you get more hurt!" Draco scowled at her, stood, and brushed himself off.

"You somehow stopped him from seeing me, didn't you?" The house elf merely looked at feet. "You can't _do_ that," Draco hissed, "I won't allow it. I can defend myself. Quit it or I'll free you like we did our _last _house elf."

"Holly will be a good house elf!" she vowed shrilly, and and turned around, pulling a silver covered tray from behind the metal suit. She continued down the hall at a quick pace, and Draco followed close behind.

_I'm sloppy,  
What's that say about you?  
I'm messy,  
What's that say about you?_

Draco made his way back to his bedroom, where Holly uncovered the platter and left the tray at his bedside table as she disapeared through the door. Taking a bite, and a swing from the goblet, Draco swore to himself that it _would _get better. _He _would become well known, _he _would become powerful, and _he _would be the one banging servants around. Even if it meant joing Voldemort and killing Lucius himself.

_My bones are tired,_

Pushing his tray underneath, where the house elves would get rid of it, Draco slid into his bed. Lying on his back, he knew that sleep wouldn't be so kind as to take him. It never did when he was this tired.

_Daddy_.

* * *

_ The above was my first attempt at a song fic. I had re-done this one, it was originally posted under the name 'About You' but I didn't like it, and I'm much more satisfied with this version. Draco and Lucius Malfoy belong to J.K. Rowling, and this song, titled 'Daddy' belongs to Jewel. No infringement intended to either party. The part marked with * was changed from 'white hood' to 'black hood' for obvious reasons._

_ "To read is normal, to review is devine"(And I quote Verbum). Reviews feed the writer's soul, and keep us alive, especially after New Years when you've only had a few hours sleep. My best wishes to all of you._


End file.
